30 Hugs and Some Kisses
by tokyo-girlo0o
Summary: RaeXBB Series of 30 oneshots and drabbles that feature a hug and maybe a kiss. LJ challenge for 30hugs
1. You're an angel

**Title:** You're an Angel  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Theme:** #21 Sois un ange; Be an angel  
**Pairing:** Raven X Beast Boy  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans

Ah, another drabble. Sorry it's so short. I'll try and make the next one longer.

* * *

He told her that she was an angel. 

They were sitting together talking about some personality quiz.

She told him that she wasn't, that she was anything but pure and heavenly like angels are supposed to be. She dark and would always be dark because it was in her blood. The quiz was too generalized to be correct and how could it be with only eight questions?

He argued that no; she wasn't really dark, not as much as she thought. And the quiz wasn't really wrong (in fact he agreed with the quiz); she was just more of a different offbeat angel: his angel.

They argued lightly over the matter before letting a pause pass.

He then asked what she thought he would be.

She gave him a kiss, wrapped herself in his arms and softly told him to shut up.

**-End-**

* * *

A/N: The end is my favorite part: it's my idea of pefect Raven/ Beast Boy fluff. Lol. Should I find that fact weird? By the way, if you haven't realized it, Beast Boy and Raven are already in a relationship during this fic. 


	2. Mother

**Title:** Mother  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Theme:** #1 Hazel Eyes  
**Pairing:** Raven X Beast Boy  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Pre-story A/N:** Yay! People like my story. Thank you! Not sure if I mentioned it, but this is like a story of one-shots. (Though the previous story couldn't go anywhere else anyway).

* * *

It was Mother's day at the tower; this is normally a happy day. 

But only if you have a mother.

As it happened, Beast Boy did not have a mother. Of course he had a mother once, but she died. And as he held her photo on this Mother's day, he couldn't help thinking about her. She had blonde hair and a pretty laugh. What he remembers most though, were her warm, hazel eyes. Her eyes always held some emotion, usually mirth.

One Mother's day when he was very young, he gave her a frog. When he presented the frog to her, she smiled while her eyes gave a silent, amused laugh and told him thank you.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. The door opened to show it was Raven.

"Just thought I should warn you, Cyborg has started a big meat lunch and —what's wrong?" She had noticed his eyes were teary.

"Nothing," he lied.

She saw the picture he was holding. "Oh…is that your mother?"

"Yeah," he looked down at the picture again. He soon found a pair of arms awkwardly placed around him in an effort to comfort him. _Sorry._

He didn't resist the hug. _Thank you._

-End-

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't just ruined this story for you with this one-shot; it would stink if this story was really worse than the first one.

You know, Mother's day at the tower would be kind of depressing; according to the comics, both of BB's parents are dead, Raven's mother is dead, Starfire's parents are dead (and later her sister and her planet), Robin's parents are dead and Cyborg's mother is dead (his father is alive but Cy hated him for awhile cuz he made Cy into a cyborg).

Oh, and happy Mother's day everyone.


	3. So She Ran

**(Sorry small edit)**

Title: So She Ran  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Theme:** #12 Run Away  
**Pairing:** BBXRae  
**Rating:** G?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.  
**Summary:** She ran.  
**Note:** Another drabble. I can't get them out of my system!

* * *

It was kind of funny how much she tried to run away.

She tried to run from feeling any fear.

She tried to run from having to letting her friends know what she really was.

She tried to run from her destiny, to become a portal for Trigon, her father.

So when Beast Boy told her that he liked her, she did the only thing that came to her mind:

She ran.

She ran because she felt she didn't deserve this, because she'd hurt him some way, because he deserved better, because of any reason that popped into her head.

But mostly she was just afraid of love. Afraid of wanting it. And she did; she wanted to be with him more than she ever had wanted anything.

So maybe in the end, that's why, when she finally realized it, she found herself running into his arms.

-End-

* * *

**A/N:**I really need to try writing longer stories. Sorry for not updating for a while. Most of my stories for the 30 hugs challenge are on my sister's laptop (for she is kind and let's me use it) and it so happened that it overheated so much the charger wire, which was plugged in, broke into two pieces because of the heat and the laptop won't start up. But my mom's going to get a new charger soon so I'll be able to work on those stories hopefully soon. 

I have my own lj community for BB&Rae if anyone's interested. It's a writing theme community like the own I'm writing these for but with different themes. If your interested, copy the link below and remember to delete the spaces:

community.livejournal . com /19bbraven/ (And there's an underscore inbetween 19 and bbraven)

Also, I'm probably going to update this story more than Every Flavor (another challenge fic thing) because unlike Every Flavor, I have deadlines for this pairing.

And lastly, thank you to everyone who commented on my last chapter! And please review!


	4. Everything Ends

**Title:** Everything Ends  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Theme:** #25 The Curtain Falls  
**Pairing:** Beast BoyXRaven  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans  
**Summary:** Conversation with Beast Boy and Raven.

* * *

"Do you ever regret it?" He asked her one night. "Be honest." 

She hesitated slightly, "A little," she confessed.

"Why?"

"It's just that we've been doing it so long, it felt like habit. It feels sort of strange not being interrupted by an alert at the most inopportune moment, telling us we're going to have to fight some villain with a gimmick."

"You actually miss those loud annoying alerts?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. You know what I mean. Part of me is wondering, why aren't I defending our city instead of them?"

"They're doing pretty good Rae."

"I know, but they're still kids."

"So were we," he pointed out to her.

She sighed, knowing he was right. Still, she couldn't convince that minor part of her.

"Hey," he started a bit uneasily, tightening his arms around her, "Would you ever do it all over again; take the other road?"

He left the other words hanging in the air: forget us and everything we've done on this road?

"No," she answered firmly. "Logically, I know we couldn't doO that forever. It's kind of like …a play. We were only Act I; we were the ones to set the story and draw the audience in. As fun as it's been though, there are more things to come, maybe even better things. But to start the next act, the curtain must fall. Besides," she added, "I just meant that I felt guilty about ending that part of our lives. Trust me, I wouldn't be able to go back so content; I'd miss this road to much."

-End-

* * *

A/N: It seems a little ooc to me for some reason. Anyway, that was my attmept of "Show, Don't Tell". I really hope I didn't create any confusion. Feel free to ask questions. 

On a bit of an unrelated note, I've gotten some new inspiration for "Thoughts of the Wicked". Will start re-writing as soon as possible.


End file.
